obsessão
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: A maldita obsessão em persegui-lo e matá-lo era apenas uma fuga, uma medida desesperada para acabar com aquele sentimento assolava seu peito toda vez que se lembrava do irmão... YAOI/LEMON/ Necrofilia


**discaleimer:** Naruto como é de conhecimento de todos, não me pertence ou seria completamente desestruturado, insano e doentio ^^

capitulo não betado.

meu primeiro lemom *.*

que emoção T^T

enjoy =DD

* * *

_"I can tell you why_

_People go insane_

_ I can show how_

_You could do the same" Adioslave_

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo passando delicadamente os dedos na face inerte, seus olhos outrora rubros se tornaram pretos, opacos, sem vida. Os olhos do outro tremeram enchendo-se de lágrimas ao perceber que ele não voltaria mais, e a culpa era sua, somente sua que negara até o fim o que sentira pelo irmão, mascara com ódio e a promessa de vingança.

A maldita obsessão em persegui-lo e matá-lo era apenas uma fuga, uma medida desesperada para acabar com aquele sentimento assolava seu peito toda vez que se lembrava do irmão, aquele impulso quase incontrolável de correr para o braços de Itachi toda vez que o via, o enorme desejo de abraçá-lo e implorar para que não o deixe... novamente.

- Itachi – Sussurrou na esperança de que seu chamado pudesse provocar alguma reação no corpo sem vida, sendo preenchido pelo desespero ao notar que seu pequeno ato não produzira efeitos. – Itachi! – Gritou colocando suas mãos nos ombros sacudindo-o como se estivesse tentando acordá-lo, e no fundo, estava – Acorde merda! Não me deixe! – gritou deixando que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto enquanto caia sobre o corpo do maior – Não agora ... – suplicou num sussurro – Não agora, eu te amo, por favor, não me deixe merda! – Passou as mãos nos cabelos petróleo do irmão tirando-os delicadamente de seus rosto, levantando a cabeça para fita-lo novamente.- não me deixe – disse enquanto se aproximava lentamente dos lábios secos do irmão tocando-os carinhosamente com os seus na esperança, idiota e infantil, de despertá-lo da mesma maneira que o príncipe fizera com a bela adormecida.

Fechou os olhos e em seguida sugou carinhosamente os lábios Itachi, aprofundando o beijo enquanto imaginava o quão macios seriam se o irmão estivesse vivo, invadindo-a desesperadamente em seguida implorando internamente para que em algum momento o maior correspondesse. E Para sua maior surpresa foi o que ocorrera. Sasuke sentiu a língua de Itachi envolver a sua e conduzir a pequena e prazerosa batalha que ocorria ali. Um sentimento de profunda felicidade lhe encheu o peito, mas... Itachi estava morto então como?...

O menor se afastou surpreso, olhando o corpo do irmão, inerte, exatamente como momentos antes do beijo. Aproximou-se novamente selando seu lábios com o do cadáver novamente num beijo voraz e desesperado de ambas as partes. Sentiu uma mão lhe percorrer as costas. Assustado afastou-se novamente constatando que o corpo permanecia inanimado. Receoso beijou o irmão novamente sendo prontamente correspondido. A cada beijo que trocavam sua sanidade sumia e era subistituida por uma súbita necessidade de novamente possuir aqueles lábios pelos quais semrpe ansiara.

- Ni-san – Sussurrou enquanto descia lentamente, sobre seus quadris, Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto do irmão e tão cedo não se atreveria a abri-los e encerrar com o encanto de ser correspondido por Itachi. Sentiu os dedos finos de o irmão adentrar seu quimono fazendo um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha, aquele sem duvida era um toque de Itachi, um toque que ele ansiara por toda sua vida.

Um pequeno sorriso adornou-lhe os lábios enquanto suas habilidosas mãos para abrir a capa que cobria o irmão rasgando a camiseta que o mesmo trajava expondo o peito trabalhado do irmão. Abriu os olhos agora rubros encerrando o encanto pó rum momento enquanto observava o tórax do maior. Seus olhos exibiam um brilho carregado de luxuria. Passou os dedos lentamente por cada centímetro exposto buscando guardar cada detalhe da textura que a pele morta apresentava fechando os olhos novamente para então inclinar-se sobre o tórax permitindo que seus lábios tocassem o pescoço do maior e começasse uma longa, lenta, e prazerosa descida passando suavemente a língua sobre pele pálida do maior. Um gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos fazendo um novo sorriso brotar-lhe a face.

Os olhos permaneceram fechados enquanto sua boca por meio de beijos e mordidas, intercaladas com, libidinosas, lambidas, se encarregava de explorar todo o tórax do irmão experimentando o gosto que outrora o pertencera. Sentiu o nó de seu traje afrouxar e os dedos finos e frio subirem por seu tórax cuidadosamente esculpido com horas de treinos a fio, acariciando lentamente seus ombros para então retirar a parte superior de seu traje.

Sua língua passeava agora pelo umbigo do irmão descendo lentamente e enquanto isso suas mãos subiram urgentes para o quadril do irmão, arrancando com certa violência a calça que o mesmo usava. Abriu os orbes insanamente rubros e intensos enquanto livrava o irmão de suas roupas restantes para em seguida livrar-se das suas finalmente libertando sua, já há muito,desperta ereção que o mesmo insistira em ignorar.

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do irmão erguendo-as delicadamente apoiando-as em seus ombros.

- eu quero você dentro de mim – o pequeno sussurro fora dito em seu ouvido fazendo sua ereção pulsar, curvando-se sobre o maior penetrou-o de uma vez soltando um pequeno gemido em seguida. Fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos do irmão se fecharem em sua nuca começando então a estocá-lo lentamente. Gemidos chegavam ao seu ouvido encorajando-o a aumentar a velocidade enquanto deixava que seus gemidos lhe escapassem pela boca.

Soltou um gemido mais alto ao sentir o interior de Itachi envolver-lhe o membro rijo, sorriu em seguida aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos, suas respiração acelerava tornando-se ruidosa. Gemidos cada vez mais fortes invadiam seus ouvidos deixando-o mais perto do clímax e então numa ultima e intensa estocada atingiu o clímax preenchendo o interior do maior com suas sementes e sentindo um liquido morno molhar seu abdômen.

Deixou-se cair sobre o maior enquanto deixava que sua respiração normalizasse enquanto resquícios daquele êxtase faziam com que pequenos choques lhe percorressem a espinha.

Saiu de dentro do irmão vestiu-se. Olhou o corpo que jazia ali, com algumas marcas da luta que estiveram empenhados anteriormente e outras do ato que acabara de ser finalizado momentos antes. Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha ao lembrar-se das mãos que o envolviam e da boca que correspondia vorazmente a seu beijo, sorriu.

Fechou os olhos abrindo-os alguns segundos depois, agora, já novamente negros. Assustou-se ao notar o corpo do irmão nu, não se lembrava de ter-lo despido, o céu começava a escurecer. Seus olhos arregalaram ainda mais ao notar o corpo do irmão se mover. Itachi lentamente se levantava com um sarcástico sorriso no rosto e caminhava em direção do irmão, seus olhos opacos fixos nos negros profundos do irmão.

Sasuke recuou alguns passos sendo obrigado a parar ao bater com as costas em uma arvore. O maior seguia se aproximando. Sasuke respirou fundo ao sentir o irmão apoiar os braços na lateral da arvore e se inclinar sobre ele passando lentamente a língua pela orelha do menor fazendo-o tremer de leve.

- Me ama outoto? – perguntou soltando uma curta risada em seguida para então morder de leve sua orelha – bem vindo a minha loucura – sussurrou deixando um sorriso sádico adorna-lhe o rosto. Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e ao abri-los estava sozinho novamente. Apenas ele, ele e o corpo do irmão, que jazia no chão, exatamente como deixara.

- Ni-san....

* * *

etooh... reviews? XD

caso queira ver algum personagem completamente desestruturado e tomado pela loucura, estou aceitando sugestões^^


End file.
